


Skeletons

by SnippleSnape



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Drunken Confessions, F/M, FIRST PUBLIC FIC, Hawke is a virgin, Realization of Feelings, Sex, Smut, Varric does some teaching, Virginal Hawke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:23:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6893638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnippleSnape/pseuds/SnippleSnape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke makes a drunken confession when Varric lets her sleep it off in his room. Varric is unsure how to deal with that...at first.</p><p>Obviously smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing fics for a while not, but I've always deleted them when I finished, so now I'm sharing.  
> I admit I'm a bit nervous, but hey, the worst that can happen is that you guys don't like it.  
> Regarding this pairing, I've wanted Varric to be a romance option since I first saw him, and making Hawke a virgin (a virgin that cant hold her liquor no less) I think I kind of changed the way she was set to be a very strong, experienced person in the game. 
> 
> Anywho. I dont proof read my stuff, simply because I would delete it, but if you find something that really bugs you don't hesitate to tell me, and I will fix it.

The Hanged Man was finally beginning to settle as midnight came around. Couples were shuffling out of the door, and most of those left were completely wasted, including Hawke. Isabella was making her way to the door with two templars in towe. She was seductively swinging her hips, chuckling in that way. Hawke envied Isabella. Even in her booze couded brain, Isabella made her feel insecure.  
She was sleepily leaning on the wall at her back, a half empty pint of Ale in front of her. Varric chuckled at the sight, “ Hawke, I think it’s time we get you home.” she nodded and began to stand while Varric took some coins to the bar to pay her tab. The bartender almost laughed when Varric let the coins hit the bar top, “You? Paying your tab? I never thought I would see the day.” The keep said as he collected the coins. “Not for me, her.” He jerked his head in Hawke’s direction, “Why, I would never! But my friend here likes to do the ‘Right thing’.” ending the sentence with air quotes.  
He turned back to see his friend staggering and realized she probably wouldn’t make it home. It was almost comical to see his usually, sure footed, clear minded friend so comically drunk. “Well shit Hawke, you’re coming with me.” He grabbed her arm and gently tugged her towards the stairs, she could sleep it off up in his room.  
When they arrived upstairs Varric set a nearly asleep Hawke on his bed, and took her boots off. He stood and grabbed one of the ‘hangover cures’ Anders sold him and pressed it to Hawkes lips, supporting her head with his free hand, since she was already drooping on to the pillows like a plant that someone forgot to water. “You know, this would be easier if you did it yourself.” he said as he let her finish drinking, “You’ll feel better in the morning, get some rest.” He laid her down the rest of the way and took a seat near the fire. No sleep tonight, wasn’t the first time he lent his bed to a friend unable to make it out of the Hanged Man. Just the first time with Hawke. The only person he truly trusted.  
Varric found him self having to remind himself of that. That Hawke was just a friend. His best friend. He thought back to when they were in the Deep Roads. When she shed her armor to wash at a stream. Splashing water on her nearly naked body. She was perfect.  
Varric cleared his throat and took his focus from the fire, to his friend. Hawke breathed slowly, steadily. Her head was on his pillow, knees pulled in close. The fire Varric had going took the detail from her, she was just a delicate, boozy, silhouette. “Hey Varric?” he hadn’t realized she was still in the land of the living, “I’ve never had sex, is that weird for someone like me?”, He about fell from his chair when he heard he slurred words. “Uh, go to sleep, Stretch.” He said, too surprised to say anything else. “Varric. I think you should have sex with me sometime.” He couldn’t react. He just stared at her. Did he hear that right? Probably not, he decided. She was too drunk to take anything she said seriously, so he grabbed his ale and left his room to let her rest.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	2. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varrick's thoughts on what he heard the previous night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been all of the busy, but like promised here is the next portion.I know it's small but I wanna wrap this one up soon so I can work on some more ideas. Expect sexy time in the next one ;)

Varric returned to his room, just as the sun was about to rise. He had spent most of the night thinking about the words his friend, his best friend, had uttered the night before. They say people are the most honest when drunk, he wondered if that was true. The internal battle of should I ask about it in the morning or not? raged until the very second he opened the door to his rooms. 

He stepped inside to find his friend lacing her boots “Good morning, Stretch.” he said as he unintentionally eyed her breasts as she bent over. “Ugh, is it? This migraine says it’s a terrible morning.” She chuckled. Varric thought he could detect some nervousness in her voice, but thought better of mentioning it. “Want me to walk you home?” he asked, not sure how to behave with his new found information from the night before. She chuckled “Do I look like someone who requires walking home? Besides, I’ve got to meet Aveline, there’s going to be an ambush at the wounded coast.” She gave him a smile and left. Which he watched her do. Her hips swaying as she headed towards the stairs and disappeared out of sight. 

Damn. Never noticed that either. He took off his coat and closed the door consumed with his thoughts. He generally steered clear of virgins. And friends for that matter. But he was suddenly enamored with the thoughts of bedding Hawke. He imagined how she looked under all that armor, and heavy leather, and he considered her. It’s not like he had no experience with virgins. Or friends, as memories of Bianca attempted to sneak their way into his thoughts.

He’d been with many women over the years, since Bianca, all of which had just been flings. The things he suddenly felt weren't anything like he had felt before, he desired her. Every time he thought of her since her drunken confession, thoughts of devouring her came with them.

He brushed the contemplations aside, and undressed to his smalls, making his way to bed. He was exhausted from his sleepless night in the bar, and more or less fell into his messy sheets. He could immediately smell her there. Floral, but musky. It was more than pleasant. 

If he wasn’t so damn tired he could have just laid there inhaling her scent on his sheets and pillow, but sleep overtook him sooner than he expected.


End file.
